I-95
Design I-95 is an angled disc spinner with 2 large typhoons. Power be a 6mag gearbox. Orc's Wars 1 Hoppin entered I-95 into the New Blood competition. In which it was put into Heat B, in which contained; Mr. Money Bags, Blurry Pitchfork, Supercell, E.N.T.i.T.Y and Thadzingo. In it's first 3 way rumble between E.N.T.i.T.Y and Thadzingo. I-95 didn't contribute much to this rumble as Thadzingo quickly ripped off the shell of E.N.T.i.T.Y. I-95 then slipped under Thadzingo dealing some damage before the match ended. I-95 and Thadzingo advanced. This brought I-95 into the round robin portion of the competition. I-95 then faced Thadzingo. Thadzingo quickly got under I-95 and began ripping pieces off before flipping it over. Continuing to attack I-95 repeatedly till I-95 pitted, leaving I-95 with 0 points. It then fought Mr. Money Bags. I-95 quickly lost half of it's side and a wheel via repeated hits. But Mr. Money bags continued it's attack on I-95 in which it lost it's weapon and was K.O'd due to taking too being flipped over with no way of self righting. I-95 won the 3 points. Finally, fighting Blurry Pitchfork it was quickly able to slide under the Horizontal spinner and remove a wheel, continuing to attack Blurry Pitchfork it was knock away, but immediately return fire, using it's disc to throw Blurry Pitchfork out of the arena. Giving I-95 another 3 points. Giving it 6 points overall and moving it on to the Grand Final. In the grand final, I-95's first rumble was against Rocket Punch, Angstrom and Wraith. In the match, I-95 attack Wraith, but was on the flipper, resulting in it being thrown across the arena where Angstrom pushed it into the pit and followed. Orc's Wars 2 I-95: Rebirth had to go through the qualifier first as it wasn't seeded. It fought E. N. T. ii. T. Y, Deathstalker Evo, and Blurry Pitchfork. It first started the fight by attacking Deathstalker Evo, getting underneath it. I-95: Rebirth soon attacked E.N.T.ii.T.Y, which proceeded to flip I-95: Rebirth, causing it to land on it's disc, unable to self right. It spent the rest of the match spinning on top of it's disc while Blurry Pitchfork was uncontrolled, resulting in both it and I-95: Rebirth failing the qualifier. Orc's Wars Overclocked After failing the qualifier, Hoppin decided to retire I-95: Rebirth. For the bot's last match in Retirement Rust, I-95: Rebirth fought Vulkan EVO, which was also retired by Killer, as a part of Hoppin and Killer's friendly rivalry. I-95 started the fight approaching Vulkan EVO, so Vulkan EVO responded by flipping I-95: Rebirth. Vulkan EVO soon flipped I-95: Rebirth a few more times, before getting inverted, where it tried to self right several times, before succeeding. Vulkan EVO soon tried flipping I-95: Rebirth again, but it often misfired it's flipper when near I-95: Rebirth. It also took several tries every time it tried to self right. At one point, I-95: Rebirth got to Vulkan EVO's side and ripped few pieces off it. However, Vulkan EVO was soon able to flip I-95: Rebirth, leaving it spinning on it's own disc, while wandering near the floor flipper. This flip by Vulkan EVO also made it inverted, where it tried to self right several times, the last self righting causing Vulkan EVO to run out of battery in a double KO. However, since I-95: Rebirth was immobilized first, Vulkan EVO won the JD. Category:Competitors Category:Heavyweight robots Category:Robots armed with Horizontal Spinners Category:Robots armed with spinning weapon